


秋入夜

by Sumiko_Yayoi



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiko_Yayoi/pseuds/Sumiko_Yayoi
Summary: 一个学生时代的小甜饼，双向暗恋可以配合さよなら並木道食用
Relationships: Arihara Morihito/Kagurazaka Soushi





	秋入夜

-

一切从那个秋日傍晚开始。

二审之后，大原空开始往歌里加那种恋爱字眼。哭泣和笑意、撒娇却心里发虚、思念喜欢想要见到你。红发的曲作上课一半时间跟周公打牌，另一半时间半梦半醒地琢磨谱子，最终拎出三首曲调基本激昂，词句很悲怆的成品。

SOARA五位成员，十六七个年岁里恋爱经历加起来是0，演奏感情方面参考资料主要来自ACG、电视剧和幻想，进行并不顺利，练习陷入僵局。大原空揉着头发冲他的同级生抱怨，告白听了这么多，怎么还是这副德行，守人君宗司君你们没有心，帅哥该死的总是如此冷冰冰。鼓手嗤之以鼻，优等生主唱摸了摸脸无奈地笑。

情感没酝酿到位，周五的补课时间却不等人，乐队只好散场。今日收拾练习室的是在原守人，队友一个个背着包消失在走廊尽头的黄昏暮色里，挥别的手放下了，他转过头去打扫地面。桌面上敞开的书包里露出一本课本，于是他想起来——是隔壁班的女生借了宗司的书，托他交还回去的，却忘了。他抽出书确认时有什么飞落，樱粉色一叶，掉进掌心里。

是情书。

神乐坂宗司受欢迎，眉眼是俊朗寒星，身高腿长，宽肩而衣架子一样的身材，小学妹见了就发晕。

夜色将至，太阳快落了，晕出最后一片辉煌的金橙，过渡带像是加了太多色素的气泡水，深紫蓝居高临下，鸟瞰大地。秋季的傍晚重色碰撞重色，丰盈而艳丽，在原守人侧身看着一片天色深沉，突然自己也陷落进头晕目眩中无从呼吸。

封口处是爱心样式的纸胶带，被不正确的收信人揭开时乖巧而顺从，罪恶感从心坎里冒出来，又有什么驱动着他打开信纸去。

神乐坂君，谢谢你借我书，一个笑脸的颜文字。

然后他看到初中的同班、第一次交集、长达四年的关注、下周一中午教学楼后的花坛。看到圆润小巧的字迹、信纸浸过甜香、少女的心事与爱意。在原守人另一只手无意识地捏着书包带子，一个他熟悉的神乐坂宗司，在不熟悉的岁月与粉紫色梦幻里。

或许在关了灯的黄昏里，教室实在有些暗。他顿住，揉了揉发涩的眼睛，却怎么也看不下去了，莫名其妙地心里发闷，奇怪的味道攫住喉头。在原守人听见推拉门旁边的声响，回头时眼神与好友撞上，心里一惊。

“……宗？”

有一两秒的时间神乐坂宗司凝固在那里，他被暖色的光映照，脸部锋利遒劲的线条都软化，表情漫不经心得好像面包松软出炉。在原守人心里头被烘焙的热气烫了一下，发虚地藏了藏那封信，光线不够，他赌宗司看不清。

“还回来的课本，好像是托你放了？我今天补课要用，就来拿。”

在原守人尽可能镇定地把那本书抽出来，信封有些僵硬地落进书包里，还微张着口。黑发的鼓手走过来，瞥见了端倪，眯着眼笑。又不是没见你收过，何必不好意思啊王子殿下？

哪里是不好意思，在原守人推了推眼镜保持冷静，把眼睛垂下来。这是做贼心虚，他声音的底层藏着颤抖：“抱歉，我忘记给你了。”

“没事，还有课，那我先走了。”神乐坂宗司拍拍他，把书包甩在肩上：“守你今天不太对劲啊，难不成真恋爱了？”

在原守人猛地抬头，“怎么可能！”

神乐坂宗司笑出声来，“好吧，没有没有。那再见？”

挺拔的身影下了楼梯，没入暗色里。在原守人顺着墙缓缓坐下去，头还是晕，心脏鼓动的速度令人绝望。他抬起头去看窗外，黄昏褪去了，夜幕阖上双眼莅临。

宗说的一点没错。

-

课本还回去了，情书却还在在原守人书包里。周末两天三个晚上，他不堪感情问题困扰，一个好觉都没睡成，闭上眼全是黄昏光晕下神乐坂宗司表情柔软的脸，发现自己发疯似地觉得一米八的同性好友可爱。或者也睡着入梦，两年的同班和友谊，足够积攒出过多的梦境素材，所有人的面庞都模糊，偏偏神乐坂宗司笑得爽朗而明晰：凑过来看一道题、半真半假地抱怨他的心软、把他拽出课室吹风、看枫叶或是雪、伸出手揉乱他的头发。于是他知道，在春色幻想的能力上男性与女性并无显著差别。优等生辗转反侧无从入睡，遂起身打开台灯看书，英语阅读的句点竟像黑发鼓手嘴唇下那颗痣，精神都要崩溃。

他得承认他喜欢神乐坂宗司，可哪有这样的恋爱，对两年好友一眼钟情，简直离谱。

还有那份情书——他到底为什么要拆了它。在原守人把自己砸在床上，对脊背的闷痛一无所觉。四年的心意，他扪心自问，做不出藏匿的事情。他是从小被培养的绅士温良性子，看不了女生伤心掉眼泪，那就只好还回去了。把情敌的情书拱手送回去，或许还得去道个歉，是的，为我的卑劣和自私。

眼前只天花板的灰白，旋转着和愧疚嫉妒负罪感一起扼住咽喉吞噬他。

在原守人顶着黑眼圈回了学校，这程度要放在一年打后，化妆师肯定得在心里头骂娘。先把信还回去，谢天谢地女孩子总用粉色信纸写情书，神乐坂宗司看着没起疑心，大原空的意见倒要大一些。

然后去道歉。他站在隔壁班的门口叫人，两位好友经过，一人一下锤了他两拳。在原守人手忙脚乱地辩白——主要是对着神乐坂宗司辩解，末了连自己也不知道在推脱什么，只好失笑。

女生出来看到是他也惊讶，两人一直走到无人的拐角，刚要说话就见到隔壁班的古典乐王子对自己深深鞠了一躬，惊讶直接升级为惊悚。

他依然用对着神乐坂宗司那套说辞，信从书页掉进他书包里，归还时被遗漏了，到回家才发觉。少女在听到情书没给出时小小地吸了口气，脸色有点白，手指局促地捏着自己衣摆，在原守人顿时觉得自己不配为人。好在是信还回去了，也确实叮嘱了让宗司赶紧拆开，不算误事，他小心翼翼地解释，末了又鞠了一躬。优等生评级同样优良的脸是张通行证，少女的暗恋对象尽管不是他，仍然对帅哥诚恳温良的歉意束手无策，诚惶诚恐地摆了摆手说没关系。

时间尚在约定之前，告白还算有戏，在原守人想到这里，心里难言地泛起新鲜的橘子皮味道来，酸、但更多是苦涩。告白是件好事情，但也艰难，剖白一颗心摊开，把生和死的抉择放到另一个人手头上。她看起来柔弱又无力，却比我有多得多的勇气，我应当祝福她的，于情于理——于情于理。

他不想。

“这两天，”他喉结滚动，长呼一口气，“会向宗告白吧？”

那女孩点了点头。

“宗司是个很温柔的人。你也……很可爱，很勇敢，我会祝福你的。加油吧。”少女仰着头看他，于是他把眼底的不甘和酸涩又藏深了点，嘴角要弯起来，一个完美的，绅士的笑容，像他向来做的那样。

-

中午下课时神乐坂宗司果然早早出了门。大原空一无所知，冲出去向小卖部的花朵面包发出最后的猛攻。在原守人看着两张空荡的课桌，无奈地端起便当盒。

他只是想找个空荡地方吃午饭，不知为何没上平日的天台，回过神已经绕过教学楼远远见着花坛，少女绯红脸颊，熟悉的背影，实打实青春校园恋爱场景。秋日里树叶蓦地橙黄，飘荡刮起把风勾勒出形状来，在原守人的面前刮过一阵颜色艳丽的风，把他分割在阳光灿烂温暖的世界之外。

神乐坂宗司确实很适合金黄色，他愣愣地想，捧着午饭又走近了两步。空气里没有言语的音波振动，踩过落叶发出一些细微的碎裂声，又只这些声音，静谧得诡异。

宗司的鞠躬。是感谢吗，抑或是歉意？那女孩在发抖，充盈的血色褪去，脸色一天内第二次泛起白，在原守人下意识地感到抱歉，尽管知道这与自己无关。探知到心底欣喜的颜色时他近乎惶恐，如此卑劣，我早就知道的，这不该——可我确实觉得欣喜，这是我的错误。

懦弱而无剖白的勇气，却在对手败下阵来时可耻地感到高兴，不该是君子所为。我在高兴什么呢？好像她被拒绝我就拥有机会了一样。不，并非这样，其实我从未有过。

在原守人垂下头，捏了捏手里的午餐盒子，要往回走。

“守。”

有声音在后面喊他，是整夜的半梦半醒中熟稔的音色，他确实缺少睡眠了，幻觉真实得可怕，是该回去睡会儿，免得上课走神，那样老师都会觉得撞鬼。

埋下头走两步，身后落叶破碎的声音逐渐大了一些，变成脚步声，然后停下来，有手抓住他的肩。

“我只是……散步路过。”

“你可没这端着没吃的午餐散步的习惯。”神乐坂宗司在笑，“守，你可以坦诚一点的。”

坦诚？在原守人转过身去，露出一个简单的笑容，他得承认，对自己而言这不是件易事。秋季的天气确实不错，无论傍晚抑或午时。阳光并不锋利，柔软而丰厚地把神乐坂宗司笼罩住，好像把他和一部分的温暖推进了自己这个世界一样。这就很好了，不需要任何表意的声音，多一分钟便可以满足。

可神乐坂宗司不给他机会，“你看过，对吗？”

在原守人喉头哽住，惊惶地退开一步去。其实该料到的。他好像总是骗不过神乐坂宗司，尽管乐队里另外三位觉察不出任何端倪，但每次鼓手都会在独处的时候揭开谎言。他总知道，在原守人偶尔熬着夜学习，不太看得了悲剧电影，上一分钟被茶水烫着。他知道，可从不多说，轻飘飘的一句，然后拍拍肩膀。

在那一瞬间在原守人意识到这从不是变式的一见钟情，然而已无所用途。

“我实在，非常对不起。你…”他抬起一点头，想死个明白，“宗，你是怎么知道的？”

“周一中午教学楼后花坛，咱们仨散步聊天可从没来过这儿。”他为什么还有笑意？在原守人一阵疑惑的眩晕，这实在没有理由。

为什么会拆开呢？笑意的缘故，他甚至听不出质问的语气，好像就是信口的一句，全然不在意实际的答案。神乐坂宗司实在不该笑的，他想，不仅出于基本的因果逻辑，重要是现下的情况里在原守人实在受不了他笑。那里头有熟悉的成分：无奈、调笑、一点通常是另外三人待遇的纵容，还有他叫不上名字的东西，于是构成一个意味不明的笑。够了，够乱套的了，并不需要你来火上浇油——优等生的脑子不听使唤地发昏，被套出的话也散乱。

“我……我不知道。”

他确实不知道，就好像那天拆开信件的是风和秋光和梦，是他从未听过的声音，是潜藏在血管与神经与皮层下的未知渴想，但不是这个站在神乐坂宗司面前手足无措又近乎绝望的在原守人。

我不知道，那只是，并没有，对不起。在原守人无力地闭上眼，等待下一句的决断，就连空气也抽身而去，黑色世界里音波无法扩散，寂静得可怕，他感到胸腔缺氧似地痛起来。

你喜欢她吗？神乐坂宗司从口袋里抽出那张粉色的纸，伸出手去碰在原守人，指尖接触到衣料的瞬间稍矮的青年猛然退开。这是毫无缘由的指摘——至少对于他来说是如此，从未想过的问题带来无法预料的刺激，像是被辜负或者背叛一样，在原守人抬起头来，残留的歉意和惯有的教养让他无法冒出火气，只是压抑地、平静地张开口：“我没有，我明明——”然后噎到一般停下来。

神乐坂宗司的手终于搭上他的肩。

“那你喜欢我吗？”

-

做一个果断的人，适时地依靠直觉而动，确实有它的好处。比如觉睡得安稳。

神乐坂宗司周五从补习班回家，对着练习册放空半小时，下了决断，便去睡觉。一夜平静无梦，好像心已如止水，周一不是要去告白，而是补课加量。

星期天早上他接到大原空的电话，扑面而来的声音近乎癫狂，好险没反手一个挂断。神乐坂宗司没好气：“干啥，我在做数学。”

“做数学？！”那厢大原空怪叫，拍了两下桌子，“你马上，放下那些该死的方程式，去听我发的文件！守简直——他是个天才，你得听听他唱的，抒情歌典范，咱们之前搞的都什么玩意，这必须贯彻落实学习到位！”

“所以他唱了啥？”“呃……さよなら並木道。”

那你学习不就得了？神乐坂宗司嗤笑，好像心里前所未有地挂念他那两道数学题。他的青梅竹马颇为不服，一句话用掉全世界的感叹号：“宗你能不能有点团队精神啊！乐队！演奏！那是五个人的事！马上去听！你绝对会佩服守！还有我的鉴赏力！挂了！”

那端突然静下去，然后响起忙音。神乐坂宗司无奈地笑出声来，转头还是点开了那个音频。

下午神乐坂理世出街把他拽去拎包，一回头就瞧见自己亲哥塞俩耳机搁那露出奇妙笑容，不怀好意地凑上去问，听啥啊宗司君，挺高兴不是？

“伤情曲。”神乐坂宗司面无表情。

大原空是个完蛋玩意，他早该明白。合着在原守人一顿解释全是屁话，茶金色头发的乐队主唱跟隔壁班女生出了教室门，损友拉着神乐坂宗司就往外跟，哎不是，你也没见过守主动找女生出去说话，对吧？

“那是给我情书那个女生，你在想什么。”

“那不是更不妙吗宗↑司↓君↑？”

在原守人压根不是那种人，他俩都明白。青春期男生之间的玩笑偶尔会具有微妙的冒犯性，按常理不该去理会，可神乐坂宗司心里莫名其妙地有点乱。他看见远处的好友又鞠躬，直起身来，表情稍微软化了点，低下头去笑着说话，突然觉得这场景也很像那么回事。

神乐坂宗司转头就往回走。

还好她是要跟我告白，这话有点不该，但确实有这么一句从他脑海里掠过。神乐坂宗司了解自己的心思，偶尔并不那么善良，就好像他中午站在在原守人面前一句接着一句问，心里头有九成自信，偏偏要把一成的可能性揪出来折磨自己和对方。看到那副表情的时候他心里头抖了下，但又不可抑制觉得兴味，生生逼出那些走投无路的表情来，再心软，任由心声脱口而出。猎物和捕食者上亿年里做着道高一尺魔高一丈的竞赛，他俩站在那里，硝烟没有味道，但都败给对方。

在原守人愣住了，他看到澄绿色眼睛里的秋色，颤动、充盈。

神乐坂宗司想起那个音频，只有在原守人声音和吉他的さよなら並木道。开头的音色清澈，原本是空的词，因而对他来说少见地高。细微的颤音，一遍一遍地吟唱着那四个音节，再见，再见，永别，逐渐降到自己的音高，沉一点，青春明净中透着光，暗淡和绝望隐匿在尾音里。实则并非他们原来的风格，反倒是只藏于深夜的心悸和沉痛。

他坐在窗前塞着耳机，好像看见在原守人坐在床上拨动琴弦，垂着眼睛安安静静唱歌，然后吹起口哨，最终一切归于无声。无声，安静得溯回到周五的傍晚，他跑上教学楼，在原守人靠在桌子上看一张纸，逆着地平线那端的橙黄光。一个暗色剪影，边缘的金芒闪烁又润泽，安静地搁浅在时间片段里，画面近乎虔诚。

于是一切便从那个秋日傍晚开始。

-

““——我喜欢你。””

END


End file.
